


Steve, home alone

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he was home alone... but Clint and Tony came back early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, home alone

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at avengerkink: [Tony/Clint, Steve likes to secretly watch Clint pounding into Tony](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=52104219#t52104219)
> 
> By accident, Steve comes across Clint thrusting into Tony in the hall. He had thought no one was in the tower, but it wasn't the case. Steve is automatically embarrassed and turns away, but then he finds himself taking an interest in going back to secretly watch.  
> It becomes a thing he's somewhat ashamed of, but can't get enough of. Listening to their cries of love-making, watching the action without their knowing. It's quite satisfying to him. In his head, when they're not doing it and while they're doing it, he encourages Clint to really give it to Stark.
> 
> Bonus:  
> Tony pulls up footage to see Steve's been secretly watching Clint doing him. He later decides to tease Steve about it, which makes Steve beyond embarrassed and red-faced.

Saturday night. 1 am. A dark, rainy night.

Steve was home alone. So to speak. He was alone in the 'Avengers only' part of Stark Tower. The part where they lived. 

Thor visited Jane in London – she was still a little mad at him for leaving her alone for so long – and Natasha was on a mission with Coulson's new team. Bruce has left a few weeks ago when he heard about a plague somewhere in some third world country where he'd been before. And Tony had to be at a charity event and since he refused to go alone he had _forced_ Clint to accompany him.

The archer had complained the whole time but nevertheless, he had put on his tuxedo and followed Tony into the elevator. Steve had noticed that the two became close lately. Clint spent a lot of his time in Tony's lab and Tony often went to the gym or the shooting range with Clint. It was good that Tony found a friend since Pepper has moved out of the penthouse a few months ago. 

But today Steve was alone at home. He had made himself a huge bowl of popcorn and went to the movie room, lounged on one of the huge sofas and watched 'Gone with the wind', a movie he knew from before he joined the army, before he became Captain America. He loved it but he couldn't watch it when someone was around. He always cried in the end. Hey, he had feelings, too. Sue him. 

So, when the movie was over he cleaned the room, he removed all the tissues he had used before he wanted to go to his floor. But on the way to the elevator he heard a sound. 

Steve was alarmed. No one was at home and he looked around to find a weapon. But aside from those ugly statues wasn't anything in the corridor. As quiet as possible he sneaked around to attack the intruder when he heard a long moan. 

He stopped and frowned. That sounded a lot like Tony.

“You like that?” Another voice asked huskily and Steve recognized that voice, too. Clint.

“Come on, stop stalling,” Tony hissed. Steve nervously licked his lips and sneaked to the corner. 

“Oh god, yes!” Tony groaned and Steve leaned to his left to look around the corner. And immediately regretted it. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and moved back, leaned against the wall and bit his lip to keep quiet. But when he heard another moan he turned and looked at them again. 

Clint, his pants dangling around his ankles and the jacket discarded, had Tony pressed against the wall with his back. Tony wore only his shirt and Steve could see his pants not far away from Clint's jacket. The shirt was unbuttoned and the bow tie was dangling around his neck. He had wrapped his legs around Clint's waist and the archer held him with his hands on Tony's thighs. Apparently they were more than just friends nowadays. 

But the reason why Steve blushed so violently was the fact that Clint pounded Tony mercilessly into the wall. He saw the way Clint's legs moved, the way his muscles in his thighs and his arms flexed and the way Tony barely held himself upright, clutching desperately Clint's neck. Clint kissed Tony's neck and the genius groaned and cursed constantly. 

“Yes... god... fuck... faster... please... oh yes... yes... shit... so good...” he rambled while Clint moaned and nibbled at his throat. 

Steve turned away and pressed a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He knew he should go away. But... he turned back and and watched the two men and he felt something stir in his own pants. This was so hot, he had no idea that sex between two men could be so damn hot. He couldn't avert his eyes, slowly palmed his own growing erection in his pants. 

When Clint slowed down Steve had to bite his lip to not encourage him to speed up again. But Tony seemed to like the slow, hard thrusts better as it seemed. His groans were more throaty now and he moved with Clint in synchronicity, but then the archer stopped. 

“No,” Tony yelped but Clint bit his earlobe and chuckled slightly. He let go of his legs and put them down onto the ground. Tony still held onto Clint but the archer turned him around and pressed him into the wall again. He had to put his arms between himself and the hard surface while Clint grabbed his hips, leaned forward and with another hard thrust he entered Tony's body again. 

“Shit!” Tony cursed but Steve could see that he actually enjoyed the way Clint treated him. And then the pounding started once more. Hard, slow and with lots of grunts and curses on Tony's side. 'Come on, Clint, move a little faster, he can take it,' Steve encouraged him inwardly. Clint nibbled at Tony's neck, pressed himself along Tony's back and moved one of his hands around Tony's body to reach for his dick. 

Tony was rock hard, Steve had seen it when Clint had turned him around. And now Clint moved his hand in the same rhythm with his own hips. It didn't take too long and Steve could see Tony's knees buckle. “God, yes... Cliiiiint... fuuuuck...” Tony moaned and the archer finally stopped, wrapped both his arms around Tony's waist and his breath hitched. 

And then Steve pressed his hand over his mouth to not groan because it was way too hot when Clint moved back and a small trickle of cum ran down Tony's leg. He finally turned back and when he heard the two talk quietly he hurried away, to the staircase – the way to the elevator was blocked by them – and up to his floor. He managed to hit the showers in record time and he had to hold himself upright with a hand on the wall. He had already wrapped his other hand around his own dick, rubbed it, flicked his thumb over the head a few times and massaged the sensitive spot on the underside and only a few seconds later he came with a hoarse groan, always the mental picture of Clint slamming into Tony's body in his mind. And half an hour later, when he lay in his bed, he wanked again to the same mental image. 

He had never thought about men having sex before but now... now he couldn't get it out of his head. Or... or maybe it was just Clint and Tony? Steve was sure that he would never be able to look in their eyes ever again? He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, buried his face in his cushion and groaned again.

***

Steve sat in the communal kitchen, drinking coffee and eating cereals when he heard footsteps. And only a few seconds later Tony came in, saw him, smirked, went to the cupboard to get a cup, filled it with coffee and turned around. Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks and his ears were hot. He bowed down, leaned over the table, stared in his bowl and refused to look up at the genius. He could still hear him groan when he closed his eyes.

“Morning,” Tony finally said and flopped down on the chair opposite of him. He put his mug down and searched through the fruit basket, picked an orange and started to peel the fruit. 

“Morning, Tony,” Steve mumbled in his non-existing beard and shoveled more cereals in his mouth. But that was a mistake.

“Had a little fun yesterday?” Tony asked innocently. Steve choked on his cereals, coughed violently and spat half of them all over the table. 

“What?” He squeaked when he could breath again and Tony's eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Oh, you know... _Steve_... home alone... gone with the wind... a good show,” he said and Steve felt the heat rise even more. He knew that he was beet red by now. Tony lifted his mug and took a long sip. 

“I... I... I have no idea... I mean... I don't...” he spluttered and reprimanded himself only a second later. 'Very smooth, Rogers, and so unsuspiciously,' he cursed inwardly. 

Tony nodded, separated one of the orange slices and put it in his mouth, sucked it in in a very distracting way and chewed slowly. “You know... JARVIS watches everything here in the tower, right?” 

Even if it was almost impossible, Steve blushed even more. 

“I... I... Oh god, it.. this... Tony...” he stammered and if he was honest, he had no idea what to tell him to apologize for watching him and Clint. But then the genius rose, grinned, took his orange and his cup of coffee and went to the door.

“You know... _Steve_... me and Clint, we're in the gym in half an hour. And no one is around today,” he winked and left the kitchen. Was he... was he suggesting that he, Steve, should come and watch them again?

Steve let his head drop onto the table. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
